Over It
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: While he and Zach are broken up, Shaun gets a call from his ex.


Title: Over It

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 1027

Summary: While he and Zach are broken up, Shaun gets a call from his ex.

Notes: This took me forever to finish this but it's over 1000 words! Whoohoo! That makes me happy. Now I have this vampire!Shaun idea that I'm playing with right now that you might be seeing soon. For the livejournal smallfandomfest using the prompt of Shaun/Zach, Shaun's ex calls while he and Zach are broken up (in the movie).

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Just for a moment

Everything I treasured was gone

Just for a moment

I faced my life alone

-Aqualung

Daylight streamed through the windows, lighting up the room and causing Shaun to groan before burying his face farther into his arms. His arm brushed his laptop, which was still open from the night before but the screen was blank, probably having gone into sleep mode hours before. Blinking, he immediately regretted the action, sunlight making him wince.

A groan escaped him as he sat up, his back popping to protest the sudden movement. There was a crick in his and a half eaten sandwich from the night before was sitting precariously close to the edge of the desk, which he guessed was caused by his arm hitting it at some point during the night.

That's when he heard it. The sound was muffled but he recognized the ringer on his cell phone anywhere.

He got up and dug around the pile of clothes sitting on his floor before unearthing a pair of jeans that he had worn the night before. The familiar ringing got louder and he pulled his cell phone out of the pocket. Without even thinking about it, Shaun flipped it open with a 'Hello'. There wasn't anyone other than his agent and Gabe who would have a reason to call (and Zach but he didn't think that it was him who was calling no matter how much it hurt).

There was a silence on the other end of the phone before, "Hello? Shaun?"

"Dave?" He almost dropped the phone in shock at hearing his ex's voice. Dropping to the desk chair, Shaun tossed the jeans aside and pulled the phone away from his ear, checking the ID to make sure that he wasn't imagining it.

"--y one there?"

Shaun ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm here," he replied. "Hey, Dave."

"Shaun, good." It sounded like relief in the voice. "For a while there I thought you weren't going to answer." There a smugness tingeing his ex's voice that he used to find amusing but now it was just grating on his nerves.

He chose not to say that if he had gone and checked the ID before answering than he wouldn't have.

"How are you doing?"

"Good." Shaun paused and an awkward silence appeared. He booted his laptop back up. The blank page that he had stared at for more than two hours last night taunted him. "How about you?"

"Fine, I'm doing fine," Dave said.

"Sure." Dave sounded like he didn't believe Shaun a bit.

"Look, was there a reason you called, cause I'm trying to get some writing done and--."

"Yeah," Dave cut him off. "There is." There was a long suffering sigh from the other side of the phone. "I just wanted to apologize to you. I said some pretty awful stuff when we last talked and it was uncalled for." Dave sounded sincere enough, but Shaun knew the man well enough that he didn't believe it for a bit.

"Uh huh."

"I miss you-- us-- and I want to try again."

Wait. What? "I'm sorry?"

"I want you back."

There wasn't anything that he could say to that. A few weeks ago and he would have been more than overjoyed to have Dave want him back. But right now, he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

He leaned back in his chair, only to have his foot bump into something sticking out from underneath the edge of the desk. Leaning down, he pulled the half open portfolio from where it had been laying open, half hidden. He remembered Zach bringing it over, wanting to show it to him and talking about applying to CalArts. Loose white pages fluttered out from the middle of book when he picked it up.

Picking up the scattered pages, he realized that it was, in fact, a mostly filled out application that must have been tucked away in the pages of the portfolio.

Zach.

He became aware of the fact that the voice on the other end of the phone was still prattling on about something.

"--so what do you think?"

"Hmm?"

"About us getting together? I was thinking that I could come down there for a few days and we could get.... reacquainted?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Dave sounded completely startled. "What? Did you find someone else out there?" There was a silence following the question, where Shaun merely flipped through the pages of the book. "You did, didn't you? You fucking found someone else?" Dave spat angrily.

"Yeah." Shaun grinned. "I did."

"How the hell--? We haven't been apart for more than a few months."

Shaun fiddled with the application papers for a moment before neatly stacking them on top of the portfolio. "He's an old friend."

"And let me guess. You reconnected and fell in love." A snicker followed that comment.

Then it hit him.

He did.

He loved Zach.

And he had been happier those few weeks with Zach than he had ever been with Dave. "Yeah, I do. I really do." Shaun felt himself truly smiling for the first time in days. "I love him."

He was answered with a snort, like he didn't believe a word that Shaun was saying. "Look, just, whenever you get this little... fling out of your system, just give me a call."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

There was an angry silence that followed his words, then snort. "I'll talk to you when you get back to LA." Before Shaun could say anything there was a definite click followed by a dial tone.

He blinked at the phone, before flipping it closed and tossing it the bed. Dave always did have a hard time hearing over his own ego.

Shaun grabbed the portfolio and shoved the papers back into its pages before grabbing a clean shirt and the wrinkled pants he had been wearing the day before. If he hurried, he might just be able to grab breakfast from somewhere before dropping the application and portfolio off at the post office.


End file.
